familymattersfandomcom-20200216-history
Taking Credit
Taking Credit is the twenty-first episode of the second season in this television sitcom on Family Matters, which was aired from ABC on March 15, 1991. It was directed by Richard Correll and written by David W. Duclon. Plot Wanting to teach a lesson, Rachel tells Judy and Richie stories about how Eddie and Lt. Murtaugh each wanted to take credit for things someone else did. In Eddie's case, he claimed he wrote a story Urkel actually did, while Carl helped foil a crime spree with little help from Lt. Murtaugh. Synopsis Wanting to teach a lesson, Rachel tells Judy and Richie stories about how Eddie and Lt. Murtaugh each wanted to take credit for things someone else did. In Eddie's case, he claimed he wrote a story Urkel actually did. When he refused to keep a promise to Urkel as he had promised Rodney to go camping with him, he calls Eddie out for his selfish deeds. Urkel reminds him that even though they are friends, it gives Eddie no right to take him for granted. He ends it by saying that he will not only end their friendship but also tell on Eddie to Carl. Even Laura is impressed by Steve in taking a stand against her brother. This prompts Eddie to apologize, confess to his wrongdoing to his family and keep his promise to Steve. In Carl's case,he helped foil a crime spree with little help from Lt.Murtaugh. However,he shares credit with Lt.Murtaugh when Carl admits that the former is actually camera shy during a news interview and this earned him, Murtaugh's respect. Cast Main * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow * Jo Marie Payton as Harriette Winslow * Rosetta LeNoire as Estelle Winslow * Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow * Jaimee Foxworth as Judy Winslow * Bryton McClure as Richie Crawford * Jaleel White as Steve Urkel * Telma Hopkins as Rachel Crawford Guest Recurring * Barry Jenner as Lt. Murtaugh Guest * Christopher Darga as Reporter #1 * Mary Ingersoll as Reporter #2 Trivia * Lt. Murtaugh reveals that his real first name is "Lieutenant", and that before it was "Sergeant". Goofs * Why exactly would Laura and Eddie assume that making a bunch of twists and turns on the way back from school would keep Steve from following them home? He lives right next door to them, after all. Quotes : Eddie: I'm sorry, Steve. We'll go camping together some other time. Just you and me. I promise, okay? : Urkel: Okay. : Eddie: All right. : [goes to leave] : Urkel: ...No, it's not okay! Eddie Winslow, front and center! Newsflash, Eddie! I have feelings. Inside this scrawny chest, there beats a heart. A heart that hurts. And the reason it hurts is because I've tried very hard to be your friend and all you've done is take advantage of me. Well, that's gonna stop right now! I'm not your personal doormat. : [pointing to Laura] : Urkel: I'm her doormat! Category:Episodes Category:Season Two episodes Category:Season Two